A Matter of Family
by OhioOwl
Summary: A glittering treasure and a broken carriage force Zorro to place his life on the line for that which he holds most dear.
1. f01Treasure

A Matter of Family  
1 - _Treasure_

 **A Matter of Family**

Chapter 1: Treasure

 _Las Lágrimas de la Luna_ — the _Tears of the Moon_ — was an exquisite necklace composed of one large and many smaller teardrop-shaped opals nestling among glistening pearls and tiny sparkling diamonds, all set in silver, with earrings to match. Legend said that it was originally a gift from a Russian grand duke to one of his mistresses. When their relationship ended, she married well and the necklace was passed down in the family to her great-grandson. He, unfortunately, had to sell it to pay his gambling debts.

By various means — legitimate or not, who can say? — it came into the possession of the Salalzar family, and his Excellency Don Esteban Salazar, Viceroy of New Spain, had chosen it as the wedding gift for his goddaughter, Leonar de Solá. Some wondered that he did not save the jewels for his own daughter, Constancia. The reason was simple: having become accustomed to the opulence of Mexico City, her tastes now ran to gold, rubies, and sapphires. Mere opals were of little interest.

In journeying to Monterrey, the Viceroy's party had traveled overland to Manzanillo and then boarded a ship north to San Diego. During the voyage the viceroy and his servants had tried to be very discreet about the gift they were carrying. But one night, after dinner, his Excellency yielded to the captain's curiosity and had the iron-bound chest brought to the officer's mess and opened to reveal _Las Lágrimas_ in all its glory. Lingering over the brandy and some very good _cubanos_ , Don Esteban chose to speak of the remainder of his journey and of the places he would be stopping and the people he would be visiting along the way.

Ordinarily this would have been a perfectly safe thing to do. Tonight it was not, because the cook's mate who was clearing the table after dinner was not the sort of man who should know about such things. The first officer, noting the crewman picking up plates and glasses from the table ever so quietly, was pleased that the man performing this menial task was virtually invisible. What the first officer did not realize was that Aldo Ybarra was moving slowly and silently in order to pick up every word of the Viceroy's conversation. Once the strongbox had been opened and he had stolen a brief glance at the necklace while setting two additional bottles of wine at the captain's elbow, Aldo had contrived to lift dishes from the table and hand them off to another cook's mate who returned the dishes to the galley, allowing Aldo to remain well within earshot of the Viceroy's plans. Aldo was not an evil man, nor was he a stupid man. He was merely a humble man who was elated at suddenly having the ability to eavesdrop on so illustrious a person as his Excellency the Viceroy of New Spain.

Once the ship reached San Diego, Don Esteban's party settled in for four days of official business at the Presidio. After that they would resume their journey north overland.

The ship's crew was tasked with provisioning the vessel and taking on additional passengers and cargo for the return trip to Manzanillo. This would also take a number of days. Since the food ashore was always better than the food at sea, the crew would take their meals in the inns and taverns and the ship's kitchen staff had relatively little to do. So Aldo Ybarra had time on his hands and money in his pocket. Naturally enough he chose to spend both at an inn near the docks. In conversation with his shipmates, he began to speak of the beauty of the necklace and of the wedding destination. As the meal was breaking up and his compatriots rose to leave, Aldo was suddenly joined by a stranger who sat down beside him and set a bottle of brandy on the table.

"Señor, the tables are so close here," said the man, filling Aldo's glass with the brandy. "I could not help but overhear your description of this necklace. Can it truly be as beautiful as you say?"

"Oh it is, señor, I assure you. As beautiful as that and then some. So many jewels! Such workmanship!" The brandy flowed almost as fast as Aldo's tongue, and soon his newfound friend knew all about the _Tears of the Moon_ , its iron-bound strongbox, and its overland route up to Monterrey.

Rafael Viernes was a man who lived by his wits and his pistols. He actually owned a small _rancho_ high up in the hills somewhere east of Santa Inez, but certain difficulties with the law had encouraged him to move south. Far south. Now he and a small group of like-minded men lived in the buildings of an abandoned mine and made their way in the world by stealing the occasional sheep, rustling a few cattle, and robbing a few travelers from time to time.

Frequently one or two of them — but never all of them together — would ride into San Diego to pick up supplies and news of the comings and goings of the port. Tonight had been Rafael's turn, and riding back to the mine Rafael felt very pleased with himself. For a small investment in brandy and conversation, he now knew everything he needed to know about how to make himself a very rich man. Before relocating south "for his health," as he put it, he had spent a fair amount of time doing "business" in the Los Angeles area. He was familiar with the surrounding _ranchos_ , and in particular he knew the location of _Rancho_ Ramirez and its approaching roads.

Upon arriving back at the mine he gathered his men and ordered them to be prepared to set out first thing in the morning. Even allowing for sending two men into San Diego for needed provisions, they would have a full three-day start on the Viceroy. If all went well, Don Esteban would have a very different sort of reception waiting for him at _Rancho_ Ramirez.


	2. f02Adjustment

A Matter of Family  
2 - _Adjustment_

Chapter 2: Adjustment

Doña Elvira Ramirez, having finished going over the household accounts with her cook, directed that a pitcher of sangria be delivered to the _sala_ and went there to join her husband. As she entered the room she thought she heard the sound of receding hoofbeats.

"Was that a rider, Tomás?" she asked.

"Indeed it was, _mi tesoro_ , and I'm afraid it is a bit of bad news. My distant cousin the Viceroy will not be visiting us later this week on his way to Monterrey."

"Why not?" inquired his wife.

"A few miles south of San Luis Rey part of a hillside gave way after a heavy rain, just as his Excellency's carriage was passing there. Happily he was thrown clear enough to escape mortal injury, but he has two cracked ribs and will not be able to travel for some time. He is sending his secretary with the wedding gift, but the carriage broke an axle and cannot be repaired for ten days or so."

"So he will not be attending his goddaughter's wedding after all, and the gift itself will be late. Such a shame." She shook her head. "Leonar de Solá will be a most beautiful bride, and poor Don Esteban will miss all the festivities." She leaned over her husband's shoulder and scanned the letter. "Do you know if the secretary will wish to stop here on his way north? I was looking forward to seeing the necklace."

"I am not sure, but I will write and clarify the matter. And sadly for us, much of our work for his Excellency's visit is already underway. The butchering is complete and, as you told me, preparation of the fruits and pastries is already well in hand."

Doña Elvira, never one to waste either food or an opportunity to entertain, stared out the _sala_ window for a moment and then said, "Perhaps we shall just make our own festivities." She went and sat down at her writing desk, and fifteen minutes later a _vaquero_ left for the _Rancho_ De la Vega. In forty-five minutes he was back. When Doña Elvira read Doña Margarita's reply she returned to her writing desk and began penning invitations.

"If you would be so kind, _Cara_ ," said Don Tomás, grinning at his ever-energetic wife, "would you tell me exactly what we are planning so I at least look like I understand what is going on when it actually happens?"

"Little Alejandro De la Vega is three months old now and I have invited Doña Margarita to bring him for an afternoon visit and early supper with the doñas. Some of them have already seen the child, but not all. We have not held a gathering for quite some time, and I think this is a perfect occasion for one."

"A commendable solution to our problem. I salute your quick thinking!" he replied, placing a quick kiss on her cheek and leaving her to her invitations.


	3. f03hostage

A Matter of Family  
3 - _Hostage_

Chapter 3: Hostage

A/N: _Maldita sea_ translates as "damn it!"

 _Zurdo_ translates here as "Lefty".

The party could not have gone better. Almost a dozen of the doñas, some of them accompanied by their older daughters, spent a delightful afternoon at _Rancho_ Ramirez. Little Alejandro was admired and fussed over. Much limonada and sangria were consumed. Supper was delicious, with several of the doñas threatening to steal Doña Elvira's cook. By the time the sun was low in the west, Doña Elvira, Señorita Teresa, and Don Tomás had bid farewell to most of the happy crowd. Only Doña Maria Pérez, Señorita Valentina Pérez, and Doña Margarita and little Alejandro remained.

As official host, Don Tomás' presence was required for the afternoon. His son, Don Francisco, was not likewise obligated and had naturally enough chosen to spend the day elsewhere with friends. The young don was now making his way home in the early evening. An excellent horseman, he preferred to exercise his mount riding across the open country rather than to take the road. But as he rounded the shoulder of a hill and came in sight of his home, he saw something that caused him to pull up short in alarm. A group of six men, masked and brandishing weapons, was tearing at full gallop down the road to the _hacienda_.

His first instinct was to ride to his family's aid. Then it occurred to him that one unarmed man was of no use against so many. In a split second, then, he turned his horse and spurred towards the _pueblo_ and the lancers. A mile or so down the road Don Francisco saw a buggy approaching. He soon recognized it as Don Diego, coming to fetch his own wife and son. He pulled up his horse and waved the buggy down.

"Francisco, what is it?" asked Diego with concern, seeing the expression on his friend's face.

"Armed men have attacked our _hacienda_! I counted six of them! I am riding for the lancers!"

"Margarita and Alejandro are still there!" cried Diego, a shot of fear running through his heart.

" _Sí_. Return home and bring your men. I will fetch the garrison." And Francisco spurred his mount once again into a gallop. Diego turned the buggy in the middle of the road and whipped the mule as it had never been whipped before.

* * *

Doña Maria Pérez and her daughter were just taking their leave. They had bid farewell to Don Tomás, Doña Elvira, and Señorita Teresa, and Luisa was handing them their wraps when all heard a servant scream out on the patio. Five masked men suddenly burst into the _sala_.

"Where is his Excellency the Viceroy?!" demanded one of them.

"The viceroy? The viceroy is not here." replied Don Tomás, puzzled. Then, angrily: "Who are you and why do you come into my home in this manner?"

Rafael Viernes took two steps toward the old don and backhanded him across the face, sending him sprawling onto the ground.

"Tomás!" cried Doña Elvira, rushing to her husband and applying her handkerchief to the trickle of blood now running down his right cheek.

"Where is the viceroy?!" demanded Viernes again, louder.

"I told you," said Don Tomás, struggling to his feet. "He is not here. He has been delayed by an injury. If you do not believe me, search the stables for his carriage."

Viernes turned to two of his companions. "You, and you," he said, pointing with his pistol. "Find the stables and see what is there." The two left the _sala_ and returned a few minutes later.

"There is no royal carriage, nor any sign of visitors," said one of the men.

"But perhaps the viceroy has merely gone out?" suggested another.

Viernes looked around at the group before him, then suddenly stepped forward, grabbed Señorita Teresa, and pointed his pistol at her head. "Do not toy with me, old man," he said through clenched teeth. "I will shoot her if you do not tell me where the viceroy and his necklace are!"

"Tomás, the letter!" cried Doña Elvira.

"Yes! The letter! We have a letter from his Excellency. Let me show it to you!" Don Tomás held up both hands, then walked over to a small table beside the fireplace. He slowly lowered his left hand and opened a drawer, then reached in a pulled out a folded paper bearing a large seal. He handed it to the nearest _bandido_ , who in turn held it out to their leader. The man pushed Teresa away and took the letter.

Viernes examined the document in his hand. The royal seal, the high-quality paper, the multicolored crest at the top, all left no doubt that it was genuine. He read the text. Then, with a loud " _Maldita sea_ ," he crumpled the sheet and flung it across the room.

"Rafael, have we come all this way for nothing?" asked one of the men. Furious, Viernes simply glared at the group before him.

It was at that moment that the maid Luisa, realizing that Margarita had been standing holding her infant son all this time, indicated a nearby chair. "Señora De la Vega, perhaps you should sit down."

Viernes' head snapped around. "De la Vega? As in Alejandro De la Vega, the richest _ranchero_ in southern California?" He walked over and stood in front of Margarita, who instinctively held her son closer. "Well…well…well," he drawled, you must be young De la Vega's wife. And this," he continued, pulling a corner of the blanket away from little Alejandro, "must be the old man's grandson."

She held her head high and looked Rafael Viernes straight in the eye. "I am Margarita De la Vega, and this is my son Alejandro. And if you so much as touch a hair of our heads my husband and his father and my own father will hunt you down to the ends of the earth."

He was unimpressed. "We shall see, Señora. Many others have threatened to do that, yet here I stand." He backed away and at last took a few moments to observe his surroundings. "I see we have just missed the party. What a shame. Nevertheless, I see the remains of a very fine meal here. My men and I will refresh ourselves — in turns, of course — while I decide what we will do next." At this Don Tomás started forward, but his wife placed a warning hand on his shoulder and he halted. Viernes pointed to one of his men. "You, go relieve Andres on lookout. He will eat with Zurdo and me. The rest of you guard them."

The first man departed to relieve his compatriot, the second sat down at the table with Viernes, and the remaining men herded Don Tomás' family and their guests to the other side of the room and kept their pistols ready.


	4. f04Challenge

A Matter of Family  
4 - _Challenge_

Chapter 4: Challenge

 **A/N:** _Pañales_ means "diapers" in Spanish.

Upon arriving back at the De la Vega _hacienda_ Diego barely waited for the buggy to come to a stop before he leaped out and tore across the patio into the _sala_ , crying "Father! Father!"

"Diego, what is it?" replied the elder De la Vega, coming in haste from his study.

"Armed men are attacking the Ramirez _hacienda_. Francisco Ramirez is on his way to the pueblo to fetch the soldiers. Find Bernardo, send him to me upstairs. Then have Benito gather the _vaqueros_." And with that he was through the door in the _sala_ cabinet and up the stone steps to the secret room where Bernardo joined him a few minutes later.

"My friend, I must ride as Zorro and I don't know what I am riding into just now," he said, adjusting the mask and reaching for the cape. "But," he continued, now donning the hat, "Don Diego must ride to his family's aid as soon as possible so here is what I want you to do..."

The _bandidos_ were finishing their food when little Alejandro began to fuss. Margarita gently bounced him and patted his back, and then rose and began to walk with him, but to no avail. His crying continued louder.

"Silence that child!" snapped Viernes.

"I think he's hungry," stated Margarita, flatly. "I'll find another room and feed —"

The _bandido_ rose from the table and turned on her. "You will do no such thing! You will feed him right here!"

Now it was Viernes' turn to be fixed by an angry stare. "I will not nurse my son in front of a crowd," she declared, her eyes blazing.

One of the henchmen, profoundly embarrassed, spoke up. "Rafael, she is a doña. The little one's father is a _hidalgo_. Let's not make things any worse than they already are."

"Very well," replied Viernes. He looked around and pointed to a corner near the fireplace. "Take him there and turn a chair towards the wall. Those two —" he gestured at Teresa and Valentina "— can sit with her. A chair was moved and Margarita sat down and began to loosen her bodice. Both señoritas draped their shawls over her shoulders and the baby for modesty's sake. Alejandro was indeed hungry, and he quieted immediately. Viernes poured himself glass of brandy and helped himself to one of Don Tomás excellent _cubanos_.

Margarita began to look around in the hope of finding something — anything — that could be used as a weapon. Sitting facing into the corner her view was limited. But then she noticed a grouping of candlesticks on the edge of the fireplace mantle. She looked up at the frightened Valentina Pérez. "Valentina, would you please bring Alejandro's basket over here? He usually needs to be changed after he finishes eating."

The señorita looked at Viernes, who nodded. Then she rose and slowly walked across the room to the basket containing _pañales_ , extra blankets, and other baby things. As she picked it up and set it down beside Margarita's chair, Margarita turned to Doña Elvira's daughter and asked, "Teresa, could you pull one of these shawls a little farther over Alejandro?" When Teresa leaned down to do this, Margarita said in a near whisper: "Tell me about the candlesticks on the mantle. The farthest two look like they are carved wood. What about the others?"

Puzzled by Margarita's interest in these very ordinary objects, Teresa glanced up at the shelf and replied, equally softly, " _Sí_ señora, the square brown ones are carved wood, the red ones are pottery, and the nearest one is brass."

"Teresa, in a little while I am going to stand up and then seem to lose my balance. While everyone is looking at me I want you to take the brass candlestick and hide it in the folds of your skirt. Then when I nod at you I want you to push it down into the basket with the baby things." Teresa' eyes widened in alarm.

"Señora, I don't think I can do that!" the young woman whispered.

"You can, and you must, if you want your parents and the rest of us to remain unharmed."

"Very well, señora, I will try," and she stood upright and casually moved a step closer to the fireplace.

Finally the baby finished nursing. Margarita gently handed her son to Valentina, then reassembled her bodice. Valentina started to hand the infant back to his mother, but after a meaningful glance at Teresa, Margarita started to stand up and said, "Wait, I need to adjust my skirt —OH!" She stumbled a few steps to her right, catching herself on the corner of a nearby cabinet. "I'm sorry," she declared, "I'm afraid I'm stiff from sitting so long." With everyone thus distracted, Teresa backed up two steps, snatched the brass candlestick from the mantlepiece, and hid it in the fullness of her skirt. Moments later, sitting down next to a now-recovered Margarita, she thrust the candlestick into the basket beneath the _pañales_.

Rafael Viernes took a sip of brandy, blew one last smoke ring and looked around the room. All of his men had finished eating and were somewhat relaxed by the food and the wine. Although they were no longer aiming their pistols at Don Tomás and his guests, all of their weapons were immediately at hand. So Viernes decided it was time to present his revised plan. Perhaps a little more relaxed than he should have been, he rose and began to roam around the room with a bit of a swagger.

" _Mis amigos_ ," he began, "it is very unfortunate that we have missed the visit of his Excellency and the beautiful _Lágrimas de la Luna_. However, fortune has happily presented us with another opportunity. Tonight we will lock everyone in their rooms." Here he looked at Don Tomás. "Surely such a grand _hacienda_ as this has a few extra rooms, no?" The don's only response was a furious glare. "Tomorrow at first light one of your servants will deliver a note to the De la Vega _hacienda_ informing Don Alejandro that the life of his grandson will cost him two thousand pesos and providing instructions as to where and when to deliver the money. While the note is being delivered, the Señora De la Vega and her son will be our honored guests at the old winery up in the hills until the money arrives."

Here Doña Maria Pérez spoke up: "You surely cannot mean to take the señora alone! What if she needs help with the baby? At least let me go with her!"

"Mamá no!" cried Señorita Valentina. "I will go with her!"

"You will not!" exclaimed her mother. "What do you know about caring for a baby?"

"Silence!" roared Viernes. "I will decide in the morning who goes and who stays! As I was saying..." he took another sip of brandy, "...we will repair to the winery until we are in possession of the money. Then we will send Don Alejandro instructions as to where to find his daughter-in-law and her little one. That is our plan, and I think it is a good one."

"Yes señores," said a silken voice from the top of the stairs, "it is a good plan. But why go to all that trouble for two thousand pesos when there is a much simpler way." All eyes turned to the black-clad figure at the top of the steps who was holding two pistols aimed down at the group."

"Zorro!" exclaimed Don Tomás, rising.

The masked man began to descend the stairs. About half-way down he stopped and the pistol in his right hand shifted its aim. "Ah! Señor," he cautioned with a grin, "I would not do that if I were you!" The _bandido_ whose fingers had been inching closer to his weapon quickly withdrew his hand. "A wise decision," said Zorro, as he continued descending. _Whatever you do, don't look at Margarita and Alejandro_ , he thought to himself. _What was it General Morales used to say? — 'A distracted man is a dead man.'_

Viernes, furious to have been caught unarmed, nevertheless maintained his composure. "You propose to provide us with two thousand pesos and then send us on our way? To what do we owe such generosity, señor?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it 'generosity'. Two thousand pesos is the price on my head. To obtain it, all you have to do is kill me!"

"No!" shouted Margarita, jumping up.

 _Don't look at her_ , he thought again to himself. _Don't look at Alejandro!_

"Señor Zorro," began Don Tomás, "there are five of them here — six if you count the lookout. Such a fight is madness! I will not allow it in my house!"

"I do not think the lookout will be participating. He will not be waking up for some time, and when he does I believe the rope I used will keep him where he is."

"You are serious about this, señor?" asked Viernes.

"Most serious. Five of you, one of me. Where could you get better odds?" he said, still grinning broadly.

 **A/N:** Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	5. f05Duel

A Matter of Family  
5 - _Duel_

Chapter 5: Duel

"Rafael, if we all rush him at once surely we can overpower him!" exclaimed Anders.

" _Idiota_! Think! If we all rush him at once we'll simply cut each other too pieces and he will finish off whoever's left."

"Five to one!" repeated Zorro, still grinning.

 _"Oh God, what is he planning?"_ thought Margarita. " _Please don't let this happen!"_

Viernes looked around. "Push the table away and make some room!" he shouted. "All of you," he pointed at the Don Tomás and the others, "over there out of the way!" They shifted over by the fireplace. Then Viernes looked at his men. "You! And you!" he barked. "You two take him on!" Both of them hesitated, open-mouthed. Robbing a _hacienda_ was one thing. Dueling with the infamous El Zorro was something else entirely.

"But Rafael, I don't have a sword," protested one of them.

"Zurdo, give him your sword!" was the brusque reply. "Now the two of you have at him, or I'll run both of you through myself!"

By this time Zorro had put down his pistols and drawn his blade. He looked at the two men who were almost cringing in front of him, his sword tip pointing at the ground and his cape wrapped around his left arm. A pause, then suddenly: " _En garde_!"

The point of Zorro's sword flashed up and he leaped forward. Both _bandidos_ jumped back, almost falling over each other. Teresa Ramirez screamed in fright. "Fight him!" shouted Viernes. Finally the taller of the two made an effort to engage.

 _He is barely competent with a blade_ , thought Zorro, easily parrying a very awkward thrust. _He's hacking with it as though he were cutting underbrush._ They circled around the room, steel clashing on steel, both _bandidos_ falling back under Zorro's attacks. _Señor Short is worse. I wonder if he has ever actually used a sword before. I've seen better technique when someone is trying to knock an apple off a tree_. Still the two persisted, Señor Short making a vicious horizontal slash which Zorro easily ducked.

 _Time to end this_ , thought the masked man. He stepped up his attack, and was closing in on the taller swordsman. At that moment the _bandido_ made a serious mistake. He glanced around to locate his fellow _bandido_ , and in doing so lowered what passed for his guard. With lightening speed, Zorro sent the tip of his blade three inches into the man's right shoulder. He screamed in pain as he dropped his sword. He clutched at his shoulder with his left hand and backed up until he hit the wall, then slid down to the floor. "You will not be crippled for life, señor, but you won't be able to use that arm for anything for about a month. I hope you know someone who can shave you!" quipped Zorro, grinning.

 _One down_ , thought Margarita, holding Alejandro so tightly the infant began to whimper.

 _Don't look at her and the baby_ , he thought again. _A distracted man is a dead man._

Señor Short stepped forward with an awkward thrust, then made another hard horizontal sweep with his weapon, smashing a vase on a nearby table. The force carried his arm completely out to his side, leaving his entire upper body exposed. Zorro made a quick decision: _I would rather not kill anyone if I don't have to. Once they are sufficiently wounded the lancers can round them up_. Now he sent the tip of his blade down the inside of Señor Short's right upper arm, producing a gash about ten inches long. Another scream, another dropped sword, more blood, and another _bandido_ out, this one doubled over in pain on his knees.

 _Two down_ , thought Margarita, her heart racing even as she tried to keep the baby quiet.

Rafael Viernes was not pleased. He turned to his remaining two henchmen. "You two, now!" Zurdo retrieved the sword that Señor Short had dropped and the two of them rushed the masked man.

Zorro realized these two presented a different challenge. _One right-handed, one left-handed. A little more planning required here_ , he thought. After a moment when he twined his blade around both of theirs as they attempted to thrust at the same time, the masked man realized that since they were standing with their sword arms next to each other his task was perhaps not quite so difficult. It was almost like fighting a single opponent. _Let's keep them like that if we can._ At that moment, Zurdo, the left-handed one, got lucky in a sense and sent his blade within three inches of Zorro's chest before it was parried.

"Di—!" exclaimed Margarita, before she stopped herself from crying out Diego's name. She looked around. No one seemed to have noticed.

Zurdo and Anders glanced at each other and then nodded. They came again, trying to overpower Zorro. But their skill was no match for his. He undercut one blade and sent Anders off-balance four steps backward. Zurdo fared no better — his sword was pushed up and back and he barely escaped being disarmed. Viernes was losing his patience. "Bah! Must I do everything myself?" he shouted, drawing his blade and entering the fray.

 _Three against one! Mother of God, help him!_ prayed Zorro's wife.

Viernes pushed his way between his henchmen and began to engage. _I need better odds, thought_ Zorro. He pushed at Anders again, parrying several thrusts and blocking another slash. Now he sent Anders back again, harder this time. The _bandido_ staggered across the room, crashed into a chair, and fell close to Alejandro's basket. As the man got to his knees, dazed and shaking his head, Margarita shot a look at Valentina and nodded at the basket.

Nothing in Señorita Pérez' genteel upbringing had prepared her to attack someone and for an instant she froze. Then she remembered how Zorro had saved her from kidnappers the night of the Queen of the Angels festival. Now the outlaw could use her help. She vowed she would not fail him. She grasped the upper end of the brass candlestick and pulled it from the basket, then she swung it with all her might at the _bandido's_ head. He dropped like a rock and lay still on the floor.

 _Three down!_

Now there remained only Viernes and the left-handed one. The _bandido_ leader was fighting vigorously, but Zurdo had seen three of his compatriots fall and was liking the situation less and less. He began to hold back and let Viernes do most of the fighting. This did not escape Viernes' notice. "Fight with me, you fool! He can't go on much longer against both of us!" Zurdo had his doubts about that, but he tried to mount yet another attack. "Lunge now!" cried Viernes, who was trying to entangle Zorro's blade with his own and give his partner an opening. It was bad advice. Zorro disengaged, shifted his stance, rolled his wrist, and Zurdo suddenly found himself unarmed.

"I yield, señor," he cried, throwing up his hands. "I yield. Mercy, I beg you!"

Having no wish to kill or even injure an unarmed man, Zorro chose to simply slash a "Z" in the man's vest and watch him flee in terror out of the _hacienda_. Perhaps he would encounter the lancers on their way, perhaps not. But in either case he was gone and now it was just the two of them.

 _One left now, but even I can tell he's far more skilled with a blade than the others_ , fretted Margarita.

Zorro and Viernes circled each other like a pair of wary panthers, each waiting for the other to pounce. _Don't look at her and the baby_ , Zorro reminded himself once more. _A distracted man is a dead man_. Finally Viernes' blade flashed out. Zorro was able to deflect it, but after a few minutes of fighting he had to admit that the _bandido_ leader was the best opponent he had faced so far. They continued together, furiously, back and forth across the cleared area of the _sala_. At one point their blades slid together, clashing at the hilts. Each man's eyes were only inches away from those of his opponent. Zorro saw arrogance and greed in Viernes' dark look. Viernes saw in Zorro's eyes a determination unlike any he had ever seen before. Then the men pushed off and engaged again.

Now Zorro was forced to admit that the length of the contest was beginning to tell on him. So he needed to conserve his resources and think clearly to choose the right maneuvers and execute them perfectly. Viernes, on the other hand, was beginning to feel pleased with himself. He had been holding his own against the infamous El Zorro for some time now, and his instincts were telling him that his masked opponent was beginning to tire — only a little, but tire none the less.

Now Viernes began to smile inwardly. How wonderful it would be to be the man who captured the infamous Zorro and collected the 2,000-peso reward! He would keep half the reward for himself, he decided, and let whoever was left divide up the rest. This was only right since he was the one doing most of the fighting. He backed up two steps, then launched a furious attack of his own. Zorro gave way — a little. And what would he do with the money? He really didn't have any ideas at the moment, although it did occur to him that just a few bribes in the right places might enable him to return to his own lands east of Santa Inez and live in peace until he got bored with it. Then suddenly it came to him: _I will buy myself a fine horse_ , _perhaps two_ , he thought. _And a brand new saddle and bridle, trimmed in silver!_

And in thinking of the horses and their trappings, Rafael Viernes allowed himself to become the one thing he should never have become: distracted. Thus he almost failed to notice the sudden small pain near his breastbone. _How odd to be stung by a wasp while indoors..._ , he thought. _It will pass in a moment_.

But the pain did not pass. Instead it became a white-hot burning that spread throughout his chest. He looked down in surprise at his left hand, now clutching at his shirt, and at the blood spilling out between his fingers. He looked up at his opponent, into the eyes behind the mask, and saw the cold fury. It was only as his vision began to blur, and as the last wisp of breath left him, that he realized he was dying. He staggered two steps and toppled over. He was dead before he hit the floor.

Zorro stood there gazing down at the body, breathing hard. _I had hoped to avoid this_... Don Tomás' sudden presence beside him brought him back to the moment and it took all of his self control not to run to his wife and son and envelope them in his arms. _That would give too much away_ , he thought. Instead he turned to Don Tomás: "Señor Ramirez, I apologize for the mess I am leaving on your floor."

"Do not be concerned, Señor Zorro," replied the don. "My servants have experience cleaning up messes." Then the don continued. " We owe you our lives. Remember that welcome and shelter are always waiting for you here!"

Now the masked man could turn his attention to Margarita and Alejandro and he strode quickly across the room to them. "Señora De la Vega, are you harmed in any way?" he asked as evenly as possible.

"I'm not harmed, Señor," she replied steadily, looking into his anxious hazel eyes and trying not to give her emotions away.

"And your child?" he asked, looking down at his son.

"He is just fine, too. He is brave and strong..." she leaned down towards the baby and slightly towards the masked man, and lowered her voice to a whisper "... like his father."

He gave her the tiniest of smiles and then turned to Señorita Valentina Pérez, standing there calm but pale. "You have a mighty arm, Señorita, and I thank you for it," he said as he took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"It was the least I could do to repay you, señor," she said, blushing.

They were all suddenly aware of the sound of many horses approaching. "Señor Zorro," said Doña Elvira, "that is perhaps the lancers. You must go!"

"Again, our eternal thanks, Señor Zorro," said Don Tomás.

He retrieved his pistols and made for the stairs. Halfway up he turned and saluted them all, at last allowing himself to smile in relief. Then he mounted the remaining steps and made his way upstairs to the bedroom window by which he had entered. Ever-patient Tornado was waiting just where Zorro had left him. The outlaw dropped into the saddle and headed off to the fields behind the _hacienda_.

 **A/N:** Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

9


	6. f06Aftermath

A Matter of Family  
6 - _Aftermath_

 **Chapter 6: Aftermath**

Anyone watching Zorro gallop away from the Ramirez _hacienda_ might have been surprised to see him pull Tornado up after only three-quarters of a mile and turn the horse into the olive orchard. He rode quickly between the trees and halted behind the little building that housed the olive press. Bernardo was waiting for him there, but much to Zorro's surprise the _muzo_ was not alone.

"Father," exclaimed the outlaw, "what are you doing here?!"

"I thought for appearances' sake it would be best if you and I arrived together," replied the elder De la Vega. "I sent Benito to gather the _vaqueros_ and lead them out to meet Don Francisco and the lancers. I told him that you and I would follow along shortly." Bernardo was holding Diego's earlier clothing and the palomino was tethered to a nearby tree. "Hurry, my son. We must get there as soon as possible."

In the brief time it took him to change, Diego explained to Bernardo and his father what had happened at the _hacienda_. "So the _bandido_ leader is dead?" asked Don Alejandro. Diego was silent for a moment, then, slipping into his vest, quietly said " _Sí_." Five minutes later both men were out on the road and spurring their horses back to _Rancho_ Ramirez.

Even from a distance they could tell that the lancers had already arrived. Several soldiers and some of the De la Vega _vaqueros_ formed an armed guard around the dwelling. When father and son reached the _hacienda_ proper, Benito and came up to take their reins as the two of them flung themselves down off of their horses. "The señora and the _niño_ are fine," he called after them, unsure whether or not they heard him.

Over to his left Diego could see Viernes' lookout bound and sitting in a cart, still dazed from the blow Zorro had given him. Alongside of him, also well bound, sat Zurdo, the one who had fled. The _bandido_ had raced his horse a mile down the road only to run straight into the lancer patrol. Not knowing the lay of the land and terrified to begin with, he surrendered immediately.

As he and his father entered the Ramirez _sala_ , Diego looked around the now crowded room. The body of Rafael Viernes had been removed. Sergeant Garcia was conferring with Don Tomás. Doña Maria Pérez and her daughter were sitting quietly on the sofa, with Señorita Valentina's head leaning on her mother's shoulder. The two _bandidos_ that Zorro had wounded were sitting, guarded, and having their injuries tended. Anders, who had been struck with the candlestick by Señorita Valentina, was finally sitting up, elbows on his knees, his bound hands holding up his throbbing head. All this Diego could easily see — but no trace of his wife and infant son. "Margarita! Margarita!" he called, beginning to feel alarmed.

"Could something have happened to them after you left?" whispered his father, now also becoming concerned.

But then she emerged from a nearby doorway, holding Alejandro, and came straight to them. "Alejandro was hungry again so I found a quiet room and Luisa stood guard for me," she explained.

Now at last he was able to wrap his arms around them and feel that they were truly safe. He held them tightly, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. And then another. "I was terrified for you," he murmured. "I would never have forgiven myself if anything had happened..." his voice trailed off.

"But nothing did happen," she reminded him softly, leaning her head against his shoulder.

The moment between them was broken by Don Alejandro. "Margarita, are you and Alejandro all right?"

"All is well, Papá. Señor Zorro made sure of that." She smiled at Diego.

Sergeant Garcia and Don Tomás approached. "Comandante," asked Don Alejandro, "what will you do with these men?"

"Tonight they will be taken to the _cuartel_. I have sent to Doctor Avila to come in the morning to look at their injuries. Then I will write to Monterey for instructions since at present we have no sitting _magistrado_ in Los Angeles."

Don Tomás, now joined by Doña Elvira, turned to Don Alejandro and his family. "Given the hour, you are all most welcome to spend the night here if you like," he offered. "Señora Pérez and her daughter have decided to stay, and we have more than enough room for you as well." Diego and his father looked at Margarita.

Suddenly she felt very tired indeed. "That's most kind of you, but given everything that's happened here I really just want to go home," was her response.

"As you wish."

"Don Tomás," began Don Diego, "my father and I came on horseback. We no longer have the buggy with us. Margarita cannot ride and hold the baby. If we could impose on you for the use of your carriage...?"

"Of course! If you would allow my driver to stay with you overnight, he can bring the carriage back in the morning." He turned to a servant and gave orders. Half an hour later Don Alejandro and his family were heading back to the _Rancho_ De la Vega, guarded by their armed _vaqueros_.


	7. Chapter 7

A Matter of Family  
7 - _Starlight_

 **Chapter 7: Starlight**

As the sound of the approaching carriage reached the _hacienda_ , Cresencia rushed out from the _sala_ and flew across the patio toward the gate. She was followed closely by Bernardo, Arturo, and several other servants. Seeing Diego enter and hold the gate for Margarita and their son she exclaimed: " _Gracias a Dios_! We were so worried, Señora!" The look of relief on Bernardo's face was unmistakable. Diego nodded to his _muzo_.

"You should thank Señor Zorro as well," replied Margarita, wearily. "He came and risked his life against five men to save all of us."

"Señora, you look exhausted," continued the housekeeper. "Perhaps you will let me put our little one to bed now, _sí_?"

"Thank you, Cresencia," came the reply. "It's definitely too late for him to be up." Margarita relinquished the infant then put her arms around Diego's waist and leaned against him, savoring his warmth and strength. He draped a sheltering arm over her shoulders.

"May I suggest that it is definitely too late for all of us to be up," offered Don Alejandro. "You two," he said, looking at his son and his daughter-in-law, "up to bed, now. Cresencia will take care of Alejandro, Benito will see to the horses, Arturo will find a bed for Don Tomás' driver, and I will lock up. In the morning we will all be refreshed."

No one argued with any of that.

Several hours later Margarita awoke to find herself alone in the bed and the door to the balcony ajar. She slipped out of bed and checked the cradle. Little Alejandro's even breathing told her he was peacefully asleep. Then she padded her way to the doorway and looked out. Diego was leaning with both hands on the balcony railing, staring out into the night. She picked up a shawl and went quietly out to join him.

Coming up beside him, she laid her right hand on his shoulder and covered his left hand with her own. She saw that he was troubled. He sighed and said, "I killed a man tonight," without looking at her.

"Diego, there was nothing else you could have done," she offered. "He was a violent and determined man. He never would have yielded to you. One of you was going to end up dead. I just thank God it was him and not you." Now she put both arms around his waist and hugged him close.

"Truly, I know that it had to be done. I know that he would have killed me if I had not killed him. But still I wish it had been otherwise. Zorro has saved many others without killing anyone."

She was silent for a few minutes, then: " _Five_ men? Did you have to challenge them like that?"

Now he turned and looked at her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I knew that Francisco had gone for the lancers, but that they would be some time in coming. If the _bandidos_ had left and ridden deep into the hills it would have been much harder to capture them. And until they were captured all of the _ranchos_ in the area would have been in danger. I had to give them a reason to stay at the Ramirez _hacienda_ until the garrison arrived."

"Such a risk..." She shook her head and clasped him close as her voice trailed off.

"No matter, it is over now, _querida_."

"Until the next time Zorro has to ride," she said softly.

"Yes," he said gently. "Until the next time Zorro has to ride. And I believe there will be many more 'next times'. But I hope you will be waiting for me when I return."

She looked up and caressed his cheek with her hand." _Mi corazón_ , no matter how far you ride or how often, whether as Diego or as Zorro, I will always be waiting for you."

_ **FIN** _

 **A/N:** As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. They help keep me going.

Zorro will return in a new adventure early in January 2018.


End file.
